Adrenaline
by LucyNamy
Summary: Del odio al amor hay un paso, o al menos, eso dicen. Ya me habían advertido que no jugara con fuego, porque me acabaría quemando; pero al final yo misma salté directamente a las llamas. / -¡No te soporto!¡Jamás lo he hecho! -¡Dí mentiras para sentirte mejor! ¡Pero sabes que no puedes reprimir lo que sientes cuando estoy cerca! Siente esa adrenalina Sakura.¡Por qué no se irá nunca!
1. Acercamiento

**Pues sin haber acabado la otra historia de "No ghots" ya **

**estoy subiendo otra xD Pero bueno esta si va a ser corta.**

**Para mi es bastante distinta a la que estoy escribiendo, sobre todo en estilo**

**No pensé en escribir una historia así y menos subirla **

**pero bueno, aqui estamos. A ver si os gusta y me animo a **

**hacer mas de este tipo .**

**¡Espero que disfruteis! :)**

**·**

_**Adrenaline.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

**Capítulo 1. Acercamiento.**

**·**

Del odio al amor hay un paso. O eso dicen. Yo, la verdad, nunca lo he creído. Siempre he pensado que son dos sentimientos totalmente distintos que no pueden cambiar así como así. Pero claro, cuando crees una cosa firmemente acabas siempre llevándote sorpresas. Y yo, no he sido una excepción.

Todo paso demasiado deprisa y muy repentinamente. Aún no se en que pensaba con exactitud. Supongo que en esos momentos siempre te acabas dejando llevar. Podría decirse que los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía hacía que quisiera más; era como _adrenalina _para mi cuerpo. Aunque te digan que si juegas con fuego te acabaras quemando, al final tu misma acabas saltando directamente a las llamas.

Aquello empezó como terminó, repentinamente. Un día como otro cualquiera.

·

Cerca. El estaba demasiado cerca. Sentía su respiración al lado izquierdo de mi cara y su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío. ¿Cómo había pasado? Nos encontrábamos en uno de los cuartos minúsculos que utilizaban la señoras de la limpieza para guardar las cosas. Estaba acorralada contra la pared, mientras el me pedía que guardara silencio. No me podía mover, aparte de porque sus brazos estaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo, porque mis piernas no me respondían. Era como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera perdido la conexión con mi cerebro. Mientras este me decía que me moviera mi cuerpo no respondía.

-Sa..sasuke... - intenté decirle algo, pero parece que mi boca también había perdido parte de la conexión porque apenas me salían las palabras.

El me miró, de la misma forma que hacía siempre. Aburrimiento y pesadez. Me irritó, después de todo había acabado en aquel lugar y de aquella manera por su culpa.

·

_Flashback._

Acababa de empezar el descanso y me dirigía hacia la biblioteca. Había quedado con Hinata para terminar uno de los trabajos de biología tan entretenidos que nos había mandado el profesor Azuma. Como siempre tomé un pequeño desvío. Algo que sin duda pensaría dos veces antes de volver a hacer después de aquel día. Mi destino no era otro la clase de segundo; allí se encontraba Naruto al que le había dejado uno de mis libros y me tenía que devolver. Para mi sorpresa había conseguido leerlo bastante rápido. No es que no pudiera hacerlo, pero Naruto era de los que preferían estar comiendo ramen todo el día a estar leyendo cualquier cosa. Nunca se podía estar quieto y tranquilo leyendo un libro mas de cinco minutos seguidos. Era un chico demasiado activo; como si tuviera la necesidad de estar siempre moviéndose y estar de aquí para allá. Aunque todo eso era lo que le hacía tan especial. Sin duda, no había nadie como él.

Ya estaba casi en la puerta cuando vi algo que me llamó la atención. Justo delante de ella se encontraban Sasuke y un grupo de chicas de primero. El estaba apoyado en la pared mientras la chicas lo tenían rodeado y lo miraban con devoción. Puaj.

Sasuke Uchija, o como algunos idiotas le decían, el idol de la escuela. Era alguien que sin duda llamaba la atención. Pelo oscuro, alto y de complexión fuerte, tenía un montón de admiradoras. O más bien acosadoras. Yo lo había bautizado como una versión simple y vulgar de Dany Suko, de _Grease_. Era el típico cliche de chico malo; se saltaba las clases cuando quería, se había metido en más de una pelea, hacía lo que le daba la gana y como consecuencia atraía a las chicas con menos de una neurona.

Era un chico sin duda que no aguantaba. Odiaba a los tios como él. Arrogantes y creyéndose el centro del mundo. Se creían estar en una película en las que el chico "rebelde" siempre era el mejor de todos. Tsk, patético.

Estaba dispuesta a pasar de largo, sin tan siquiera mirarle cuando noté como fijaba su vista en mí. Sin poder evitarlo eso me hizo detenerme. Me siguió mirando unos segundos y me invadió un mal presentimiento. Ya estaba preparada para darme la vuelta y olvidarme de coger el libro cuando él se dirigió directamente hacia mí. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, en segundos estuvo delante de mí y me cogía con fuerza por el brazo.

- Lo siento chicas, tengo asuntos que tratar con ella. Ya me entendéis... - fue lo único que dijo antes de llevarme a rastras por el pasillo.

No dije nada, todo pasaba demasiado rápido para mi mente. Vi como las chicas que estaban en la puerta se quejaban y hacían pucheros. Para pegarles, pensé en ese momento. Algunas se quedaron allí pero otras empezaron a moverse en nuestra dirección. Dios mio, ¿hasta donde llegaba su nivel de acoso? Sasuke se dio cuenta. Debió ser el motivo por el que, en cuanto doblamos la esquina, me empujó hacia un cuartito junto con el y cerró la puerta tras nosotros. Era muy pequeño y estaba lleno de tantos trastos que hacía que tuviéramos que estar apretados entre nosotros. Me intenté pegar a la pared lo más que pude, pero a menos que la atravesara era imposible alejarme más de él. Estaba a punto de protestar pero el puso un dedo en sus labios y me miró con el ceño fruncido. Me imaginé que era su forma educada de decir que me callara.

·

·

Y por ese motivo me encontraba ahora en aquella situación. Lo miré irritada. El lo advirtió, y como respuesta a mi estado él se rió. Si no hubiera estado tan apretada le hubiera pegado en su preciada cara, seguro.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - le espeté cuando estuve segura de que las acosadoras se habían alejado lo suficiente.

- Esconderme - me dijo simplemente. Sus pocas palabras era una de las cosas que mas me molestaba de el. Eso y su actitud prepotente.

- Ya, ¿y se puede saber porque me has tenido que arrastrar? A ti es el único al que acosan.

- Da gracias, si te hubiera dejado sola seguro que te hubieran comido las llenas.

No le contesté pues en eso llevaba parte de razón. Solo parte. Intenté mover los brazos de nuevo pero el los seguía teniendo los suyos pegados a mi cuerpo. Entre eso y la pared estaba atrapada.

- Podrías quitar los brazos al menos, es incómodo.

- ¿Por qué? - el me miró mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Puf. Hay estaba su ego saliendo a pares. ¿Ahora entendéis por qué es insoportable?

-No, más que nervios yo lo calificaría como asco. - le contesté intentando moverme sin éxito.

- Hump - no se sorprendió, estaba más que acostumbrado a mis insultos - Osea que mientras me acerco a ti ... ¿Más asco te da no?

- Exactamente - le respondí sin ninguna duda y mirándole fijamente.

- Umm ... - me observo de arriba a bajo haciendo que un pequeño escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo. ¿Qué miraba tanto?. Después sus ojos brillaron con intensidad; era la primera vez que lo veía mirarme de esa forma. Intenté de nuevo pegarme todavía más a la pared. Un poco más y me hubiera fusionado con ella. - Bueno... podemos comprobarlo.

Acto seguido el se pego más a mi, si es que eso era posible. Intenté a hablar pero de nuevo mi cerebro había desconectado por completo. Acercó su cara a mi cuello, y su aliento me rozo, lo que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

- Ahora debes estar muerta del asco, ¿no? - susurró aún con los labios pegados a mi cuello.

- Mu... mucho - conseguí que al menos mi boca respondiera por fin, al contrario que mi cuerpo que seguía sin contestar.

No se detuvo. Después de eso puso los brazos alrededor de mi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran completamente. Noté como me ruborizaba y maldije por lo bajo. Tenía que hacer algo o el cretino ese seguiría con su juego. Pero no pude hacer nada porque me quedé congelada. De repente sus labios me dieron un pequeño mordisco en la parte baja de mi cuello. Me ruboricé todavía más y como pude lo separé de mi. El me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Cretino" pensé. Lo miré con furia y acto seguido le di una patada en la pierna haciendo que por fin se separara un poco. Aproveché el momento y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que cayera sobre los trastos de limpieza. En ese instante aproveché y salí de allí prácticamente corriendo.

Por suerte no me vio nadie en ese momento. Mientras me alejaba de allí me empecé a frotar el cuello. No podía creer lo que había echo. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Sasuke... el cretino ese me había... ¡Dios! lo iba a matar. Pero lo peor, sin duda lo peor era que me había dejado. Mi cuerpo me había traicionado y no se había movido aun cuando mi cabeza decía de hacerlo. ¿Como era posible? Me di un golpe mentalmente, era absurdo.

·

·

El resto del día fue un infierno, no conseguí concentrarme en ningún momento. Tenía un humor de perros, y lo que más me apetecía era golpear a alguien. Y si ese alguien era moreno y alto, mucho mejor. Hasta Hinata se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

-¿Te pasa algo? - me preguntó haciendo que levantara la vista de el libro que intentaba leer sin mucho éxito y mirara hacía la derecha, donde se encontraba ella sentada, mirándome con preocupación.

- Pues ...- no, no me veía capaz de decirle eso - nada, no es nada.

Hinata no insistió, era una de las cosas buenas de ella. Nunca te insistía con ningún tema. Después de tantos años juntas se podría decir que nos conocíamos casi como si fuéramos familia. O incluso más. Sabía que aunque le contará lo de Sasuke ella nunca me juzgaría, al revés; intentaría ayudarme como pudiera. Aún así preferí callarme aquello. En primer lugar tampoco era algo grave que necesitara algún tipo de solución. Había pasado y ya está. Lo mejor sería olvidarme de aquello. Además no quería preocupar a Hinata, ella ya tenía bastante con lo suyo.

A última hora podría decirse que mi estado de ánimo había llegado a un punto sin retorno. Mi cerebro se encontraba harto de tanto pensar. Cuando sonó el timbre di gracias en silencio. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa de una vez, encerrarme en mi habitación y no salir nunca más.

En cuanto me levanté noté como alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás. Giré la cara preparada para cualquier cosa, pero por suerte solo eran Naruto y Shikamaru.

- Sakura, te he traído el libro ya que al final no viniste - me dijo depositando el libro que le había dejado encima del escritorio. Lo cogí y lo miré.

- Ah si... es que se me paso - prefería morir antes que contar que había estado con Uchija.

- Lo imaginé, eres demasiado despistada a veces - sonrió y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Si el supiera... - Eh ¿Vas a venir no?

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

- A cenar al nuevo restaurante que han abierto cerca de la estación - quien me contestó no fue otra que Temari, que se había acercado hasta nosotros. La observé con detenimiento. Se había apoyado en el escritorio que se encontraba a la derecha del mio y nos miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Temari, era una de las personas que mejor me caía de todo el instituto, aparte de Hinata y Naruto. Mientras que Hinata y yo ya eramos muy amigas desde hace años a Temari la habíamos conocido el curso anterior. Tengo que confesar que al principio no la aguantaba. Pensaba en ella como alguien prepotente y que no le importaba nada que no fuera ella misma. Me equivoqué claramente, Temari era todo lo contrario. Nunca juzguéis un libro por su portada.

- Eso mismo - dijo Naruto al ver a Temari y luego posó sus ojos de nuevo en mí- ¿Vas a venir no? Lee y Ten ten también vienen, e incluso Shikamaru se ha apuntado.

Fijé mi vista en el susodicho y lo miré con sorpresa. Estaba al lado de Naruto y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Sin duda no era de esperarse eso de Shikamaru. No es que no fuera sociable, digamos que simplemente a Shikamaru no le gustaba mucho moverse.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó Temari antes que pudiera contestar - ¿Nos acompañas? Me extraña con lo vago que eres.

Vi como el nombrado desviaba su vista hasta ella y la miraba con pereza.

- Prefiero ser vago que no entender un juego demasiado sencillo y perder 20 veces seguidas.

Suspiré con fuerza. Todos sabíamos aquella historia. Era uno de los tantos retos que habían tenido esos dos. Por supuesto, Temari lo perdió.

- Eso no cuenta. Ya te dije que no había leído las reglas y jugaba sin ningunas ganas.

- Peor me lo pones ¿A quién se le ocurre jugar sin tan siquiera leer...?

- Eh, venga - les dijo Naruto interrumpiéndoles antes de que empezaran una disputa de las suyas. - Tenemos que irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

- Vale. - contestó Temari cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista hacia otro lado.

Shikamaru solo suspiró como respuesta.

- Pues venga vamos - dijo Naruto mientras los empujaba hasta la puerta

Antes de salir miré alrededor. No estaba. ¿Donde se habría metido? Hinata no se iba nunca sin decirme nada. Que extraño. A lo mejor le había surgido algo. Vi como Naruto me esperaba en la puerta y me dirigí hacía allí. Fuera nos encontramos con los demás y nos fuimos directos hacía el restaurante.

Ojala el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento para que no fuera la hora de llegar a casa.

·

·

Llegué a casa un poco mas tarde de lo normal. Abrí la verja principal el cual daba al amplio jardín delantero. Era una de las zonas mas bonitas de toda la casa y de las que mas me gustaba. Estaba lleno de flores y césped, todo cuidado delicadamente por nuestro jardinero, Len. Subí los escalones de la entrada y llegué hasta la gran puerta principal de roble. Era enorme y estaba desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Toda la parte delantera también era antigua, habían restaurado todo lo demás conservando la fachada de estilo europeo. Entré al recibidor, que como todo lo demás era inmenso y estaba delicadamente cuidado. Al fondo estaban las escaleras que luego se dividían en dos para dar paso a los pasillos.

Me dirigí hasta allí, dispuesta a irme directamente a mi habitación, rezando para no encontrarme con nadie. Pero estaba claro que ese no era mi día de suerte. Ya estaba al pie de las escaleras cuando escuché una voz demasiado familiar a mi derecha. Me giré dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Tarde o temprano tendría que verle.

- Hola hermanita - me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y el mismo tono arrogante de siempre.

·

**·**

**Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Que, ¿Que os ha parecido?**

**¿Os ha gustado? La verdad es que iba a ser mas corto al principio**

**pero luego le he ido añadiendo cosas y al final ha quedado larguillo.**

**Al inicio solo había escrito sobre sakura y sasuke, y un poco de los demás**

** pero después ****no pude evitar meter a Temari y Shikamaru **

**con una de sus peleas. Lo siento, diré que mi pareja favorita**

**son ellos así que siempre los meteré en cualquier sitio como pueda xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado :) Si es así ****decírmelo**

**para animarme è_e Y ya sabéis, si teneis**

**alguna sugerencia toooodas son bienvenidas :)**

**Ya neee ~~~**

**·**

**·**


	2. Malos sentimientos

·

**Si, se que queréis matarme, y os lo permitiría de verdad xD**

**pero es culpa de la inspiración D: Con esta historia no se porque se me **

**va más de la cuenta =.= Pero que eh, de la otra historia tampoco es que haya**

**escrito mucho, y del blog que hice hace unas semanas que también lo **

**abandono mucho ( si tenéis curiosidad esta en mi perfil ^3^)**

**Y bueno que lo sieeeento mucho T^T espero que**

**este capítulo os compense, que me has costado mucho**

**terminarlo. **

·

·

**Capitulo 2. Malos sentimientos.**

**·**

**·**

En cuanto llegué a casa me dirigí sin pensarlo hasta las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo de la entrada. Miré alrededor, como siempre todo estaba impoluto. Pero mi vista solo se fijó en una cosa de toda la estancia, en el gran cuadro que se encontraba encima de la chimenea, siempre que pasaba por allí tenía que mirarlo. Era uno de los cuadros que había pintado mi madre. Pero no me entretuve mucho, seguí avanzando con prisas por la entrada.

Esa era la casa donde vivía, mi casa. Había aprendido a llamarla así desde hacía cuatro años cuando me mudé. Mis padres murieron y una familia se hizo cargo de mí. Eran amigos de mis padres. Fue duro, muy duro; no os podéis hacer una idea de lo que fue. Sobre todo los primeros meses. Si habéis perdido a alguien lo entenderéis y si no... bueno, ojala nunca paséis por ello. Apenas comía ni salía de mi habitación. Todas las noches me despertaba llorando, hasta que llegó un momento que solo despertaba; supongo que mi cuerpo había dejado de producir lágrimas y se había secado. Era como si un vacío muy grande se hubiera instaurado en mi pecho. Un vacío tan grande que jamás se va, jamás. Puede que te vayas acostumbrando a llevarlo poco a poco, siempre acabas aprendiendo a seguir adelante. Pero aun así el vacío en tu pecho seguirá siempre.

Ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, pensando que por suerte no me iba a encontrar a nadie. Como no, me equivoqué. Una voz demasiado familiar me habló a mi derecha. Giré la cara, dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

- Hola hermanita. - Sasuke se encontraba de pie apoyado en una de las columnas y con los brazos cruzados. Me miraba con esa actitud arrogante que no soportaba.

Sí, quien me había adoptado no eran otros que la familia Uchiha. Y uno de sus hijos era, para mi desgracia, Sasuke. Sin duda mi mala suerte comenzó años atrás. Aunque no me enteré de su existencia hasta hace un año y medio que volvió del extranjero. Parece que había estado viviendo con una de sus tías en Estados Unidos. Me llevé una sorpresa, sin duda, más cuando no lo había mencionado nunca; al contrario que Itachi el cual estudiaba medicina y no paraban de hablar de él.

La llegada de Sasuke supuso un cambio. A peor, claro. Desde el primer momento le odie. Aunque era un odio correspondido. Me molestaba todo. Sus actitud y su forma de creerse el centro del mundo. Lo peor era como me molestaba; sí, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era fastidiarme.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado muda.- no le contesté,no podía. Mi mente no paraba de volver a esta mañana y era incapaz de articular palabra.

No es que estuviera preocupada por lo de ser familia, no eramos hermanos de verdad. Lo preocupante era que vivíamos juntos y el había hecho algo como eso. Antes solo me molestaba desde lejos, nunca se había acercado tanto a mí. Era demasiado extraño y repentino. Pero lo peor era mi reacción, en vez de impedirlo me dejé. Tenía que analizar todo aquello y ponerle una solución. Pero sobre todo, alejarme de Sasuke Uchiha.

Por ello, sin tan siquiera responder, me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando llegué a las escaleras para mi desgracia noté como me seguía. Apresuré el paso hasta mi habitación pero no me sirvió de mucho, pues el tenía las piernas más largas que yo. En cuanto llegué intenté cerrar la puerta antes de que pudiera pasar pero fallé, él consiguió entrar, y yo tuve que echarme hacia atrás mientras veía como cerraba la puerta y se quedaba delante de mí.

- Sabes es de mala educación no saludar cuando llegas ...hermanita. - me irrité. Sabía de sobra que odiaba ese apodo, aunque por eso mismo me lo decía. Lo peor era su tono, me irritaba aún más.

- Que irónico que precisamente tu hables de educación después de... - me callé, sin poder seguir.

- ¿De...? ah – sonrió con arrogancia. Y me cabree. Mucho. A el todo le divertía - ya veo.

Se empezó a acercar y yo como respuesta me intenté alejar. No llegué muy lejos pues topé enseguida con la cama, que se encontraba al lado de la pared. Intenté ir hacia otro lado pero fue tarde, él ya estaba delante de mi.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en vez de asco lo que sientes es atracción?

Solté un bufido ante aquello. Quedaba claro que se lo tenía demasiado creído.

- Por favor... me siento tan atraída por ti lo mismo que por un gusano. Además, fuiste tu el que me encerró en un armario. Serias tu en todo caso el que siente atracción.

Me miró con intensidad y luego sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. Me imaginaba que le haría gracia, después de todo era para reírse.

- Vaya, no pensaba que alguien como tu tendría autoestima.

De nuevo lo miré con odio, y como siempre ni se inmutó. Esa era otras de las virtudes de Sasuke, soltar comentarios dándole igual a quien hiriera por el camino.

- No te soporto. - lo dije sin ningún reparo y me prepararé para una respuesta mordaz.

Pero en cambio Sasuke no dijo nada, solo cambio su cara. Sus ojos se pusieron serios y sus labios se tensaron.

- Pues ya somos dos.

No pude responder. Acto seguido se separó de mi y se fue, sin darme tiempo a siquiera contestar. Me quedé en blanco, sin saber que quiso decir con aquello. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que reaccioné Me moví y me fui hacia la puerta. Asomé un poco la cabeza. Sasuke ya no se encontraba en el pasillo. Suspiré, aquello era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Aquella noche apenas pegue ojo. Y me odie por ello, a mi y al imbécil del Uchiha. Mis ojeras al día siguiente me lo confirmaron. Era una idiota que se había desvelado por culpa de Sasuke, igual que las acosadoras sin neuronas. Gruñí ante el espejo del baño, aquella mañana me había levantado más temprano para poder irme antes y no tener que verle. Si tenía suerte esa mañana, claro. Me fijé en la cara que llevaba esa mañana. Aparte de las ojeras, el cansancio era palpable. Unos ojos verdes me devolvían la mirada de manera acusadora. Yo misma era la culpable de haberme desvelado. No me demoré mucho. Me duche, me vestí y me recogí el pelo, me lo había dejado crecer demasiado y necesitaba un buen corte.

Caminé hacia a las escaleras, dispuesta a ir hacia la entrada y salir de la casa cuanto antes, cuando una puerta a mi espalda se abrió.

- Ah Sakura, te has levantado pronto.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Mikoto. Había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigía hacia mi. Yo me detuve y espere hasta que llegó a mi lado.

- Si, es que... me desperté temprano para aprovechar más la mañana.

- Ah, vaya - ella me sonrió con calidez. No pude evitar sonreirle también.

Mikoto Uchija, había sido una de las mejores amigas de mi madre. Aunque yo no la conocía mucho por aquella época, debido a que en los últimos años se habían distanciado un poco. Cuando mis padres murieron, fue a la segunda persona que llamaron, pues la mayoría de mis abuelos habían muerto ya. Mi abuela materna, que era la única con vida, tenía alzheimer y no me reconocería aunque quisiera. Mi madre no tenia hermanos y mi padre... bueno; tenía uno, pero vivía en el extranjero y no tenía ningún contacto con nosotros. Por tanto, después de intentar comunicarse con él en vano, a los siguientes que llamaron fue a Mikoto y su esposo. Llegaron en unas horas al parecer. Yo no lo se, porque en ese momento me encontraba en el colegio. Me llamaron mucho después. Cuando llegué al hospital ya habían muerto hacia varias horas.

Aun cuando intentó recordar aquellos momentos todo se torna borroso y confuso. Aunque si recuerdo la reacción de Mikoto. No me dijo nada,absolutamente nada, ni ella ni su marido; lo único que hicieron fue abrazarme en aquel momento. Ellos lloraban y yo... bueno, en realidad, fue curioso; porque en ese instante no lloré, no solté ni una lágrima. Supongo que mi cerebro no había asimilado la realidad y aun la rechazaba. Fue días después, en el entierro, cuando empecé a llorar de verdad; y seguí llorando hasta meses después.

Miré a Mikoto, para ser alguien mayor aparentaba poca edad. Tenía el pelo oscuro y una tez muy blanca. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era su sonrisa llena de calidez. Eso llegó a reconfortarme un poco cuando me mude. No me presionó en ningún momento, me dejó todo el espacio y tiempo del mundo, lo cual siempre le agradeceré.

- ¿Ya has desayunado?¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - me preguntó mientras bajaba conmigo las escaleras.

- No, tranquila, he desayunado ya. Gracias. - me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de salir me giré para despedirme de ella. - Me voy ya, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Sakura.

Al ser tan temprano no había tanta gente en la calle como de costumbre. Caminé sin muchas prisas, pues tenía tiempo de sobra. Por suerte mi plan había funcionado y esa mañana no me había encontrado con el imbécil de Sasuke. Era increíble como una mujer como Mikoto podía tener un hijo tan distinto a ella. Para mal, claro. No me extrañaría nada que fuera adoptado.

·

·

Incluso sin prisas llegué pronto. El instituto Konoha, si le preguntabas a cualquiera diría que es uno de los más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Se encontraba en una de las zonas más respetables. El edificio que tenia más de cien años era un patrimonio para toda la ciudad. Desde la entrada se podía ver la majestuosidad del edificio. La entrada formada por columnas de estilo jónico hacían que ya desde el principio te sintieras entrando en una especie de museo. Lo demás tampoco tenia desperdicio. Las ventanas teñidas de azul hacían que la luz que se formaba dentro fuera un espectáculo visual. Y las puertas inmensas de roble se elevaban imponentes a cada lado del edificio.

Cuando entré, como esperé, apenas había nadie allí. Ni siquiera la secretaria que siempre era de las primeras en llegar, se encontraba en su puesto. Subí hasta la clase de matemáticas, sin muchas ganas, y al entrar vi con sorpresa que había alguien allí. Se trataba de Hinata. Su pelo largo azulado era reconocible desde cualquier distancia. Se encontraba sentada en su mesa con la cabeza baja. Me acerqué sin hacer mucho ruido y fue cuando me di cuenta. Estaba llorando.

- ¿Hinata?

Al oír su nombre alzo la cabeza y me miró sorprendida, quedaba claro que ella tampoco se esperaba a nadie a esas horas. La miré sin pestañear. Si que estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por su mejillas, las cuales estaban rojas. En cuanto notó como la observaba se giró, intentando limpiarse las lagrimas sin mucho éxito.

- Sa... Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Nada en realidad... Hinata ¿Qué te ocurre?

No me contestó enseguida. En cambio después de varios segundos, volvió a mirarme, esta vez sin una lágrima en su rostro. La observé, aunque ahora no lloraba, sus ojos la delataban; se encontraban rojos e hinchados debido a las lágrimas que había soltado hace un momento.

-Si, yo... estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Le iba a responder diciendo que no me lo tragaba cuando oímos una voz familiar a nuestras espaldas.

- Vaya, vosotras si que madrugáis.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Naruto, que nos miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me pilló por sorpresa, pues sin duda al último que esperaría tan temprano en el instituto era precisamente a él.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? - le pregunté con un eje de sospecha. Pues cada vez que Naruto sonreía así era porque había hecho alguna de las suyas.

- ¿Y por qué me lo preguntas con ese tonto? - preguntó poniéndose de morros, y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude evitar que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro; podía ser como un niño de cinco años muchas veces. Aunque la sonrisa no me duró mucho, pues mi cabeza volvió a lo que había visto momentos antes de la interrupción de Naruto. - Pero sí, me has pillado. Estoy sonriendo porque me he enterado de una cosa bastante interesante.

Aun cuando estábamos separadas noté la tensión de Hinata en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto. La miré con duda, intentando descifrar el significado de aquello. Pero no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que lo averigüé.

- Eh, eh ¿Me estáis haciendo caso? - nos preguntó llamando nuestra atención de nuevo. Yo le miré y asentí dos veces con pereza. - Bueno... pues resulta que Kiba está saliendo con esa chica de segundo que tanto andaba con él. Ya sabía yo que algo se tramaban. ¿ A qué es increíble?

No respondí. Ahora entendía todo. Desvié mi vista hacia a Hinata y no pude evitar sentir tristeza por ella. Lo de Kiba era algo que sabíamos la mayoría desde hace tres años, cuando empezó a gustarle. Nadie le decía nada pues se sabia lo tímida que era Hinata para esas cosas. El único que no se enteraba de aquello era el propio Kiba. Y bueno, ahora se ve que Naruto.

- Lo peor es que no me lo ha dicho el mismo sabéis, me he tenido que enterar por terceros. Cuando lo vea yo...

- Naruto. - intenté hablarle con voz suave pero no funcionó muy bien. - Preferiría que dejaras ese tema. ¿Por qué no nos dejas un momento solas?

Naruto me miró con cara de duda y luego desvió su vista hacia Hinata, pero esta no miraba a nadie, por lo que no le ayudo mucho. Posó de nuevo sus ojos en mi. Me miraba con sorpresa si, pero durante unos segundos pude detectar algo más, aunque no se muy bien que. No dijo nada. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y salio del aula. No me lo esperé, pues ya estaba preparada para oír alguna queja.

Me di la vuelta. Hinata se encontraba igual. Cabizbaja y mirando al suelo. Pensé en decirle algo pero me callé. Sabía que no serviría de nada. Así que hice lo único que pensé que podía hacer para apoyarla. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza. No pasó mucho hasta que se derrumbo.

·

·

Las clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento memorable. Hinata apenas abrió la boca en todo el día y yo la dejé tranquila. Naruto tampoco me dijo nada, aunque noté como de vez en cuando me miraba de manera extraña. Cuando por fin llegó el descanso me levanté para acercarme a Hinata pero antes de llegar alguien se interpuso.

- Sakura. - era Temari. Me imaginé que querría antes de siquiera hablar. - ¿Hinata lo sabe verdad?

Asentí en señal de respuesta. Temari también era una de las que lo sabia. Y también una de las que más la había apoyado en aquello. Aunque Hinata pensaba que era por lástima, yo sospechaba que era porque Temari se encontraba en una situación parecida. Desvié mi vista hacia la derecha.

- Me lo imaginaba. - acto seguido soltó un suspiro. - Ten-ten también lo sospechaba... Hemos pensado en salir esta tarde para animarla aprovechando que es viernes.

- Si, me parece... -

No pude seguir pues varios chillidos provenientes de al lado me interrumpieron. Temari y yo nos giramos sorprendidas. Algunas chicas se habían juntado y no paraban de mirar hacia la puerta dando pequeños saltos y hablando en voz alta.

-¡Es él!

No me hizo falta ni mirar hacia la puerta para saber porque se habían emocionado tanto. Mis ojos se movieron y como sospechaba allí se encontraba Sasuke. Tenía un brazo apoyado en el umbral y rodeaba la clase con los ojos. Su vista no se detuvo hasta que llegó a mi. Me observó de arriba abajo y a continuación simuló una sonrisa. Tsk cretino. Empezó a avanzar hasta donde me encontraba y mis piernas amenazaron con empezar a correr. En cambio, me quedé en el sitio esperando que llegara para enfrentarlo. Temari dijo algo en voz baja y se alejó, sabía que no era una pelea de tres.

- Vaya, si las miradas mataran... yo ya estaría bajo tierra. - lo dijo con un pequeña sonrisa. Estaba claro que le divertía.

-¿Qué quieres? - le pregunté con un tono borde, deseando que dijera de una vez lo que tenía que decir y se largara.

-Vaya, encima de que tengo que venir hasta aquí me recibes con esa actitud. Que mal carácter hermanita. - lo último lo dijo casi susurrando, para que solo yo lo oyera. Me mosquee, y mis ganas de pegarle un guantazo aumentaron un noventa por ciento.

-Deja de llamarme así.

-¿Por qué? Es un mote cariñoso.

-No, es solo la muestra de que necesitas una hermana falsa porque el verdadero no te hace caso.

Sabia que era un golpe bajo, lo supe muy bien en cuanto esas palabras salieron de mi boca. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mirada se oscureció. Se quedó unos segundos mirándome hasta que de repente su mano se posó en mi hombro y acercó su cara hasta la mía.

-Por lo menos tengo uno de verdad, igual que familia.

No pude contestar a eso. No sabía que contestar. ¿Qué? Era completamente verdad. Sasuke quitó la mano de mi hombro. Y antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacia me acerqué yo a él.

-Me das lástima Uchiha, verdadera lástima.

No me quedé a oír su respuesta. Salí de allí más rápido de lo quería. No tenia rumbo, lo único que quería era alejarme de allí lo antes posible. Eso, y no sentirme culpable por la manera que me había mirado él antes de darme la vuelta. Mierda, debería haber sido al revés.

·

·

Avancé con rapidez por el pasillo, rogando porque no viniera detrás. Ese último pensamiento me hizo detenerme unos segundos. Reí por dentro, ¿Sasuke Uchiha persiguiendo a alguien? Tendría que ser el fin de mundo para que algo así pasara. Seguí caminando. Estaba a punto de cruzar una de las esquinas cuando oí algo.

-Y me lo dices tu que eres la primera que babea por el cretino de Uchiha.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

Mis pies se pararon justo ahí. No pude evitarlo. Quienes estaban hablando no eran otros que Shikamaru y Temari. Me quedé de pie en la esquina, no se muy bien porque. No soy de las que van escuchando a hurtadillas pero me parecía mal interrumpirlos. Y si, admito que también fue por oír ese nombre.

-Oh venga, no pongas esa cara. - por el tono en el que hablaban parecía que no estaban de buen humor ninguno de los dos. - No soy sordo. He oído como habláis de él, así que no me vengas con que soy yo el primero que va detrás de las chicas con poco cerebro. Eres tu a la primera a la que le gusta el mas patán del instituto.

- Eres... ¡Eres un completo idiota! - Temari estaba que echaba chispas. Sabia muy bien que solo se alteraba de esa manera cuando estaba muy, muy enfadada. Y eso solía conseguirlo Shikamaru fácilmente, sin duda.- ¡Pues mira en una cosa tienes razón! ¡Sin duda me gusta el chico más idiota y patán de todo el instituto! ¡Y el más vago! .

Me había asomado un poco desde la esquina. Así que vi como después de eso último Temari empujaba a Shikamaru y salía corriendo. El se quedó de pie viendo como se iba y luego, para mi sorpresa, cerró su mano en un puño para darle un fuerte golpe a la pared. Me alejé de allí antes de que me viera. Estaba claro que esos dos no entendían nada de nada.

·

Tuve que regresar por el camino por el que había venido. Esta vez tomaría el pasillo donde estaban las clases de primero. Tendría que dar un rodeo para llegar a la cafetería, pero era mejor que volver a clase. Ya estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz me habló a lo lejos.

-¡Sakura!

Me detuve y giré la cabeza hacia atrás . Naruto corría hacia mi con esfuerzo. Llegó con la respiración acelerada y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?

- Pues... veras... es sobre esta mañana... - respiraba forzadamente mientras intentaba hablar. Parecía que hubiera estado bastante tiempo corriendo. - sobre lo que dije de... de Kiba.

Callé, esperando a que terminara. Estaba claro que iba a preguntar por Hinata. O al menos eso pensaba. Evitó mirarme mientras continuaba hablando.

- Verás... no pensé que te gustaba, así que lo dije sin pensar. Yo... lo siento...

No dije nada, ni una palabra. Pero esta vez fue porque estaba intentando asimilar lo que me acababa de decir. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos. Vaya, parece que Naruto había malentendido todo por completo. Aunque no era la primera vez.

- Naruto no es...

- Estas cosas no son de las que se hablan en mitad del pasillo sabéis.

Pegué un brinco al escuchar aquella voz. Y es que, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Me di la vuelta y vi a Sasuke apoyado en una de las paredes, justo al lado nuestro. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? ¿Y como es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta? Lo miré con rabia, pues la sonrisa que simulaban sus labios nunca era por nada bueno.

- Tu... no te metas en esto Uchiha. - le dijo Naruto en tono amenazante. Se había adelantado un paso y su cara se había tensado. Sasuke en cambio no cambio su expresión, le observó con total indiferencia.

Sasuke y Naruto, cualquiera diría con solo verlos que se odiaban. Pero para los que conocíamos la historia no era algo tan simple. Hace unos años, antes de que Sasuke se fuera al extranjero, habían sido muy amigos, o por lo menos eso me habían contado. Pero al parecer algo bastante grave pasó, haciendo que los dos se distanciaran y se acabaran odiando como ahora.

- No me meto, solo os estoy dando un consejo. Además... - esta vez sus ojos se posaron en mí. - La estaba buscando a ella. Contigo no voy a desperdiciar más palabras Uzumaki.

- Desaparece de mi vista. - un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Era muy raro ver a Naruto enfadado, pero más aun utilizando una voz tan seria y amenazante. No parecía él.

- Tranquilo, tampoco pensaba quedarme, los de tu calaña me repelen. - Naruto abrió la boca para contestar pero Sasuke no le dejó porque siguió hablando. - Y de paso, me llevaré a mi querida hermana. Asuntos familiares.

Ninguno de los dos contestó pues Sasuke me cogió del brazo con mucha rapidez y me arrastró con él. Naruto se quedo estático, mirando boquiabierto como era llevada por Uchiha.

·

·

-¿Se puede saber que haces Uchiha? - me seguía arrastrando por uno de los pasillos. El cual estaba vacío debido a que era la hora del descanso y la mayoría estaban comiendo. - Suéltame.

No se inmuto en absoluto ni tampoco me respondió. Intenté que me soltara el brazo sin mucho éxito, tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando pero parecía como si no fuera a dejarme ir nunca.

-¡Ya está bien! - clavé los pies en el suelo haciendo que se detuviera por fin y me mirara. - ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?!

No dijo nada, en cambio me miró con intensidad. Yo intenté echarme hacia atrás pero aún me tenía cogida de brazo y me lo impedía. Después de un rato suspiro con fuerza y se revolvió el pelo con la mano que tenia libre, para luego volver a mirarme.

- No pretendo nada, simplemente mi madre me pidió que te diera un recado. - desvió la vista hacia un lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él. - Te lo hubiera dicho antes en clase, pero como estabas tan reacia pues he tenido que molestarme en buscarte ahora

- ¿Reacia? ¿Y de quién es la culpa?. - lo miré echando chispas. - si no te comportaras como un imbécil a lo mejor no actuaria así.

- ¿Segura? Me extraña, con lo amargada que estás pensé que era tu carácter natural.

- Eres... ¡no te aguanto! ¡¿Se puede saber quién te crees que eres?!

- Un Uchiha. - lo dijo con total indiferencia pero no pude evitar quedarme boquiabierta por lo egocéntrico que sonaba aquello. - Ahora volviendo a lo de antes... mi madre me ha dicho que necesita que vayas esta tarde a la tienda.

-¿Para qué?

- Yo que se. ¿Crees que me importa como para preguntarle?. - hablaba con pesadez e indiferencia, como si todo fuera una molestia. Tampoco me miraba. Su vista estaba puesta en una de las ventanas.

- No, claro – seguía cogida del brazo, y me pregunté hasta cuando estaría así. - No te importa nada que no seas tu mismo. Como osaría dudarlo.

Al fin me miro y sonrió. Me sorprendí un poco, pues esa sonrisa era distinta las que solía hacer.

- Como siempre tus respuestas me hieren.- me tiró del brazo, acercándome más a él. - si sigues así nunca tendrás encanto y no le podrás gustar a chicos como yo.

- Pues es una suerte que no quiera gustarle a chicos como tu. - moví el brazo y por fin zafé de su agarre. -Es más, son los que más odio.

- ¿Sabes? - Sasuke me miró con intensidad. No supe porque pero un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que intentara retroceder. - Es difícil de creer.

Antes de darme cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía, Sasuke me cogió de nuevo del brazo y me acercó a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos solo estuvieron separados por unos centímetros. Lo miré con nerviosismo, sin entender que era lo que pretendía. Pero también por lo cerca que estaban nuestras caras. Noté como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

- Que...

- Los dos sabemos que no los odias. - sus ojos se posaron en los míos, seguía sin separarse ni un poco. - No me odias Sakura. - la manera en que susurró mi nombre hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. -Sabes que es todo lo contrario...

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro y no pude evitar que mis ojos descendieran por su cara hasta sus labios. Me sonrojé mucho más y volví la vista de nuevo arriba ¿Estaba más cerca? Si, su cara se estaba acercando cada vez más a la mía.

- Sasuke...

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Bueno ¿que os ha parecido? Es bastante largo comparado con el**

**otro. He intentado contar un poco de cada personaje. No tengo remedio, pues**

**pensaba hacer esta historia muy corta y centrarme solo en una pareja y al final**

**no he podido evitar meter mas personajes. Pegarme, tirarme por una ventana xD**

**Soy masoca cuando quiero.**

**Y bueno ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? **

**¿Y que os parece que vaya metiendo mas personajes y parejas? **

**Y por último. ¿Alguna pareja en especial que os gustaría que metiera antes **

**de que avance demasiado la historia?**

**Bueno intentaré subir cuanto antes otro capitulo, pero si no lo hago**

**ya sabéis que es por mi inspiración, culparla a ella D:**

**Y no sobraria que me digais si voy bien encaminada o no ù.u**

**Ya neee! ^^**


	3. Nuestro encuentro

**·**

**·**

**¡Hola preciosidades! ¡He vuelto! muajajajaja. Aunque solo con esta historia T^T**

**En la otra estoy super estancada =.= Pero bueno aqui está el tercer capitulo de esta**

**que por lo que veo os esta gustando ^^ Y no sabeis lo que me alegra! De verdad**

**espero que os siga gustando y si voy en algún momento por el mal **

**camino os dejo regañarme y pararme los pies è_e**

**Y si voy por el buen camino tambien estaria bien que lo digais eh e.e xD**

**En este capitulo tambien explico un poco del pasado, porque el siguiente...**

**muajajajajajaja va a ser intenso ê_ê**

**¡Disfrutad del capitulo! :D**

·

·

_**Capitulo 3: Nuestro encuentro.**_

·

·

Estaba más cerca que antes. Pero no se porque, no me aparté en aquel momento. Estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara y podía sentir su respiración, lenta y cálida. ¿Por qué estábamos de aquella manera? Intenté recordarlo, pero mi mente se había ido lejos de allí, muy lejos. Pude notar como la mano de Sasuke rozaba la mía, haciendo que mi corazón pegara un vuelco sin quererlo.

- Sasuke...

No se sorprendió cuando susurré su nombre, pero pude notar como sus ojos brillaron con un eje de sorpresa. Era normal, pues nunca le llamaba por su nombre, nunca. No apartó la vista de mí y yo tampoco de él. Tenía que separarme, tenía que hacerlo. Pero mis pies no respondían, mi cerebro había vuelto a desconectar y mis extremidades no me hacían caso. Sasuke tampoco parecía que tuviera intención de moverse.

- Reconocelo Sakura. - De nuevo al oír mi nombre saliendo de su boca un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. No pude evitarlo, mis ojos bajaron de nuevo hasta sus labios. Una imagen pasó en ese momento por mi mente. Dios ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? - Reconoce que no me odias.

Continuó mirándome de aquella manera, parecía completamente tranquilo mientras hablaba, todo lo contrario a mi.

- Yo...

No llegué a responder ya que un ruido nos interrumpió, e hizo que ambos girásemos la cabeza. Una puerta se había abierto. Era una de las de las clases de segundo, y por ella, habían aparecido 4 chicas hablando entre ellas. Al principio no repararon en nosotros, pero momentos después se detuvieron en cuanto se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia. Nos miraron de arriba a abajo. Mierda. Volví a fijarme en Sasuke, seguía tan cerca como antes y había vuelto a mirarme. Para mi total bochorno sus labios se levantaron simulando una sonrisa. Enseguida me di cuenta, se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa, vaya si lo estaba haciendo. En ese momento quise pegarle, a él y a mí por haber caído en su juego y no haber hecho absolutamente nada. Se había estado burlando de mi todo ese tiempo. No pude aguantarlo más, me solté de su agarre, y esta vez él no opuso resistencia.

- Eres de lo peor Uchiha. - le dije en un susurro antes de darme la vuelta y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Era malo, muy malo. Todo era horrible. Aparte de que había estado burlándose de mi todo el tiempo, habíamos estado demasiado cerca, y aquellas chicas lo habían visto. Podrían pensar perfectamente que nos íbamos a... a... Me detuve y me puse las manos en la cara. Para mi completo horror noté como me ruborizaba por completo. Dios mio, ¿Qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Dejar un rastro de babas?. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Había dejado que él me manejara como una marioneta, como si no tuviera voluntad propia. Era una completa idiota. No me detuve más, seguí avanzando por el pasillo. Casi era la hora de la siguiente clase. Aunque lo único que yo quería en aquel momento era meterme en una madriguera y no salir jamás.

·

·

Llegué minutos antes de que sonara el timbre. Entré a clase con prisas y me dirigí directa a mi mesa. No mire alrededor, lo único que quería era sentarme antes de que mis piernas amenazaran con derrumbarse. Eso, y tirar a Uchiha desde una ventana. En cuanto me pude sentar noté como alguien se acercaba hasta a mi. Alcé la vista y me encontré con Hinata y Temari. Sus caras denotaban preocupación mientras no apartaban sus ojos de mi.

- ¿Sakura estás bien? - me pregunto Hinata con voz suave.

- ¿Eh?. - me costó un poco reaccionar, pero finalmente respondí intentando disimular. -Si... sí, claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? .- sabia bien que iba a ser difícil engañarlas, me conocían bastante bien para saber cuando me pasaba algo. Pero, ¿como iba a contarles lo que había pasado?

- ¿Segura? - Temari me miró de manera sospechosa. No se lo había tragado. - Nadie lo diría, cuando has entrado parecía como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

La miré sin decir nada. ¿Un fantasma? Más bien un demonio con pelo oscuro. Suspiré con fuerza. De nada iba a servir ocultárselo. Ya sabían que me pasaba algo y no iban a parar hasta que soltara prenda. Las observé en silencio. Temari y Hinata, aunque eran dos polos opuestos, había una cosa en la que coincidían perfectamente; y es que, cuando notaban que algo andaba mal no paraban hasta conseguir que lo soltara, por las buenas o por las malas. Temari podía ser más cabezona y orgullosa mientras que Hinata muy tranquila y reservada, pero a su manera siempre acababan haciendo que les contara todo. Suspiré de nuevo, reuniendo fuerzas para poder contarles lo que había pasado, antes de poder arrepentirme.

- Os lo contaré... pero no es algo por lo que preocuparse... - les dije intentando restarle importancia, pero no se lo tragaron. Me siguieron mirando de la misma manera.

·

- ¿Para no preocuparse? ¿En serio?

Nos encontrábamos en la azotea y Temari me miraba con los brazos cruzados. Era el segundo descanso y ella y Hinata me habían acompañado hasta allí, o más bien, me habían arrastrado hasta allí. Era nuestro "sitio de emergencias"; es así como lo llamábamos. Cada vez que pasaba algo nos reuníamos en la azotea. Empezamos a llamarlo de aquella manera cuando Temari, en una pequeña crisis, dijo:

- "Es una emergencia, vamos a la azotea"

Yo le respondí con burla, que si la azotea era el sitio al que iba la gente cuando tenían emergencias mientras me reía. Y al final, desde ese día lo apodamos así.

Estábamos sentadas en el suelo y Temari era la única que se encontraba de pie, yendo de un lado a otro. Aunque llevaba su pelo rubio recogido, se movía a la vez que ella. Sus manos se encontraban juntadas detrás de su espalda y tenía el ceño fruncido. Temari era de las que no se podían estar quietas; estaba completamente segura que lo que más quería en aquel momento era ir hacia Sasuke y solucionar el problema ella misma.

- Vale, creo que Sasuke puede ser un acosador que intenta intimidarte... a lo mejor piensa que así te iras de su casa. - dijo Temari hablando por fin, después de haber estado un rato callada.

- Creo... que eso es demasiado extremista... - contestó Hinata en mi lugar. La miré por el rabillo del ojo y asentí en silencio. Temari a veces podía ser muy exagerada.

- ¿Por qué? Acercarse de esa manera a ella y tan repentinamente. ¿Encerrarte en el armario con él? ¿No sabe que eso ya solo lo hacen en las películas sin ningún tipo de argumento? Además, todo eso nunca lo había echo antes ¿verdad?.

- La verdad es que no... - respondí mientras pensaba en ello.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue hace año y medio más o menos, que es cuando me enteré de su existencia. Antes, por lo que sabía, había estado viviendo en el extranjero. Aunque hacia cuatro años que vivía con la familia Uchiha jamás había oído hablar de él; algo extraño, sí, pero que comprendí enseguida cuando lo conocí. Sasuke, era completamente opuesto a Itachi, el hijo mayor de los Uchiha. Este, al contrario que el hermano menor, era de los que era nombrado en cualquier momento. A él solo pude ver el primer año que estuve viviendo alli, ya que al siguiente se fue a estudiar medicina a la universidad. Itachi, sin duda era todo lo contrario a Sasuke; tranquilo, amable, simpático. Aunque apenas hablé con él debido a mi situación los primeros meses, los últimos si pude comprobar lo buena persona que era. Nos hicimos muy amigos y me ayudó muchísimo mientras vivía allí.

Sasuke por el contrario... bueno, ya lo sabéis. Prepotente, creído, violento. Un completo imbécil. Cuando llegó a casa ya me había hecho a la idea, pues dos semanas antes Mikoto me había hablado por fin de su segundo hijo. No pude estar más sorprendida, pero por una parte me alegré; tenía ganas de conocerle. Al haber conocido a Itachi había esperado que Sasuke siendo su hermano se pareciera a él... Obviamente, me equivoqué.

·

Estábamos a mediados de Abril, aún hacía frío y una ligera brisa soplaba por ese entonces. Ese día me había levantado de buen humor, me sentía contenta y muy animada. Tenía ganas de conocer a Sasuke por fin, Itachi se había ido hace tiempo y la verdad es que estaría bien tener alguien de mi edad en la casa. No es que Mikoto y su esposo no me hicieran compañía, pero entre que trabajaban demasiado y seguían siendo adultos pues, no era lo mismo.

Rozaban ya las tres, y me empecé a impacientar un poco. Se suponía que Sasuke llegaría sobre las dos,pero se estaba retrasando mucho. Le llegué a preguntar a Mikoto, pero su única respuesta fue que era algo más que normal en Sasuke; no me dijo más y yo no seguí preguntando, supuse que lo de llegar tarde era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Subí en ese instante a mi habitación para hacer tiempo, y justo en ese momento oí como tocaban la puerta de la entrada. Bajé casi corriendo, y llegué al final de las escaleras justo cuando Mikoto abría la puerta para que Sasuke y su padre entraran. Sin quererlo mis pies se detuvieron a mitad de camino y observé a aquel extraño con mucha sorpresa.

Mis ojos no se apartaron de él. Desde hace dos semanas me había hecho a la idea y ya estaba preparada para que se pareciera a Itachi, pero... no para que fuera mucho más guapo que él. Se notaba que eran hermanos; pelo oscuro, ojos negros y una pose que daba a entender que nadie podía menospreciarlo. Pero, desde que mis ojos se posaron en él, vi que por mucho que Itachi fuera uno de los chicos más guapos que hubiera visto, Sasuke le ganaba por goleada. Noté una extraña sensación en el estómago, pero no le di mucha importancia, estaba demasiado asombrada por aquel chico. En ese momento vi como Mikoto se acercaba hasta él y para mi sorpresa Sasuke se apartó de ella, sin darle tiempo a hablar. Mi mente se llenó de dudas ¿Estaría enfadado con ella?

Comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. Se le veía serio, demasiado serio. No se notaba como alguien que acabara de llegar a casa después de tanto tiempo. Parecía reacio, como si no le gustara estar allí. Deseché aquellos pensamientos, pensando que solo serían imaginaciones mías, pues en aquel momento no pensaba que nadie podía estar mal por estar en casa con su familia. Claramente, me equivocaba.

Sasuke se detuvo justo delante de mí y me miró, como si no hubiera reparado en mi presencia hasta ese instante. No dijo nada, solo me observó de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban con curiosidad. Al no decir nada, decidí presentarme.

- Hola - le sonreí pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa. - Soy Sakura, estoy encantada de conocerte.

Seguí sonriendole, pero en cambio, lo que él dijo a continuación hizo que aquella sonrisa se borrara por completo de mi cara y que no volviera a aparecer delante de él.

- ¿Y tu quién eres? ¿Una de mis nuevas niñeras? - esta vez, sus labios se curvaron simulando una sonrisa. Una sonrisa totalmente fría. - ¿Tan emocionada estas por conocerme? La verdad, por mucho que quieras espero que ahora no vayas a estar encima de mi todo el día. Las últimas que tuve solo hacían eso.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono muy insinuante, como si hubiera querido decir otra cosa; y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se tiñeran un poco de rojo. Si hubiera podido abrir más la boca creo que me la hubiera dislocado. Lo miré sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. ¿De verdad había dicho todo aquello? Por su forma de hablar sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero no pude evitar sentir que se estaba burlando completamente de mi.

- ¿Qué?... - no pude decir nada, aun estaba un poco en shock.

- ¿Qué pasa? - esta vez dejó de sonreír con falsedad para mirarme con duda. - Ah, claro. ¿Eres mi hermanita de turno no? Bueno, espero que tampoco seas de las que me van persiguiendo todo el rato como un perrito faldero, sería molesto, ¿Comprendes?

- Tu... - Dios. ¿Como podía ser alguien tan capullo? Estaba enfadada. Enfadada y completamente anonadada por aquel chico. ¿Quién se creía que era?. Iba a responder cuatro cosas cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

- ¡Sasuke!. - Mikoto se acercó hasta nosotros con rapidez, aunque no había oído lo que él había dicho. En cambio, cuando me miró notó en mi cara que la conversación no iba demasiado bien. - ¿No estarás molestando a Sakura no?

- Claro que no. - le respondió con una sonrisa angelical mientras me miraba.

No pude evitarlo, en ese momento entré en cólera. Lo observé con enojo y él lo notó; oh, claro que lo notó, y eso solo le hizo sonreír aun más. Cretino.

- Tranquila Mikoto. - la miré con calma, disimulando mi estado.- solo nos estábamos presentando.

Me miró con duda, claramente sin acabar de tragarse aquello. Después miró a Sasuke pero él seguía con aquella estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

- De acuerdo... tu padre y yo nos tenemos que ir. Pero volvernos pronto, hasta que lleguemos pórtate bien Sasuke.

Lo último lo dijo soltando un suspiro. Quedaba claro que sabia como era la personalidad de su hijo.

- Claro.

A continuación Mikoto se alejó de nosotros para dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes, mirarme con comprensión. Y de nuevo, me quedé a solas con Sasuke.

- Vaya, me has sorprendido. - su sonrisa seguía ahí, y parece que se estaba divirtiendo.- Y yo que pensé que ibas a montar una escenita. Al menos sabes cuando no ser molesta.

Entrecerré los ojos y lo observé sin disimulo. No podía creer que de verdad él fuera el hermano de de Itachi. Era todo lo contrario a él,como el día y la noche. Solo hacia unos segundos que lo conocía pero ya era suficiente para hacerme una idea de como era. Un cretino, por completo. Con grandes de dosis arrogancia y con un claro egocentrismo. ¿De verdad Itachi podía tener como hermano a alguien así? A lo mejor era adoptado... pero descarté eso enseguida; con solo verle los ojos quedaba claro que eran hermanos de verdad.

- Mira... Uchiha. - le dije con una voz calmada y amenazante, y pude detectar una pizca de asombro en sus ojos como respuesta a mi tono. - Si te crees que puedes hablarme de esa manera, estás muy equivocado. Me da igual quien te crees que eres ni lo cretino que seas, pero la próxima vez que me hables así, mi puño va a borrar esa sonrisa tan falsa de tu cara.

Dicho esto me di la vuelta y me alejé de allí subiendo las escaleras, sin darle tiempo si quiera a responder. No pude ver su reacción pero me imaginé que aquello sería lo último que esperaba. Me había cabreado y había conseguido hacerme explotar. Por mucho que fuera el hijo de Mikoto, no pensaba callarme.

Estaba llegando a mi habitación y en ese momento el recuerdo de Itachi me vino a la mente. Mis pies se detuvieron y no pude evitar sentir ganas de llorar. Dios, ahora si que lo iba a echar de menos. Aun no creía como podía haber tenido un hermano como aquel. Ahora entendía porque solo hablaban de Itachi y no de Sasuke. Era un completo imbécil. ¿Quien estaría orgulloso de un hijo así?.

·

Después de aquello, los meses siguientes fueron a peor. Sasuke no se calló, oh por supuesto que no. Se metía conmigo cada vez que podía y me atacaba con una de las suyas a la mínima oportunidad. Con sus padres apenas hablaba, y cuando lo hacía no era mas que para decir si o no, y poco más. Pero fue cuando comenzamos el instituto, que me di cuenta de verdad de lo capullo que podía ser. Si ya antes era un creído, después de todas las idiotas que fueron detrás de el, su ego se le subió completamente a la cabeza. Faltaba a clase muy a menudo, y lo peor es que yo era acosada por sus "fans" cada vez que pasaba. Después estaban las peleas. Oh si, cada vez que podía se metía en una. Parece como si le divirtiera. Aunque ya me había esperado algo como eso de él, la primera vez que llegó a casa maltrecho y con varios morados no pude evitar preocuparme. Aunque claro, el se encargó de que mi preocupación se evaporara enseguida con solo algunos comentarios.

Nunca lo llegué a entender, esa falta de preocupación por todo y esa actitud de "soy el mejor". Aún cuando quedaba claro que era un completo idiota, a veces pensaba que había algo más, que alguien no podía ser así y no tener ningún motivo. Pero justo cuando pensaba algo así, él me demostraba que me equivocaba. Por eso, lo pensaba solo a veces; las demás, solo lo veía como un idiota.

·

·

- ¿Sakura?.

Oí como alguien decía mi nombre. Reaccioné y giré mi vista. Hinata me miraba con duda. Había estado un largo rato callada pensando.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si... si, por supuesto. - les respondí mientras sonreía forzadamente. - solo me había quedado un rato pensando...

- Tenemos que hacer algo. - dijo Temari de pronto mientras por fin se detenía, aunque siguió moviendo el pie con nerviosismo. - Imagínate que te vuelve a encerrar en otro lugar. ¿Y si no te deja ir esa vez? Es muy violento.

No se porque, pero aquello me hizo negar con la cabeza. Sasuke era un completo imbécil y podía ser muy violento cuando quería. Pero no le veía capaz de levantar la mano contra una chica. Aunque claro, antes también pensaba que al ser hermano de Itachi sería tan buena persona como él.

- No creo que llegué a eso... - dije casi en un susurro. - Además eso no es lo que me preocupa, ya estoy acostumbrada a que él me moleste - les mentí - Lo que es preocupante, es que la gente nos vea y piense mal. No quiero darle problemas a Mikoto ni a su esposo.

Se quedaron calladas mientras me miraban. Sabían muy bien lo agradecida que estaba con mis padres adoptivos y lo mucho que quería no ser una carga para ellos.

- Sakura, eso no pasará. - me respondió Temari mientras se agachaba y me ponía la mano en el hombro. - Ellos te adoran, si pasara algo nunca dudarían de ti.

Me lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de calidez y no pude hacer otra cosa que intentar creerla. Aunque no evitó que la sola idea de decepcionarlos me llenara de tristeza.

-Yo creo... que lo mejor es intentar no volver a quedarte a solas con Sasuke. - comentó Hinata mientras se apartaba un poco el pelo. Lo tenía demasiado largo y a veces le caía por la cara, impidiendo que viera algo.

- Si... el gran problema es que vivimos en el mismo sitio...

- Si, pero tienes una hermosa habitación para quedarte ahí y no salir. - dijo Temari casi sin pensar. - Y yo que tu, empezaría a echar el cerrojo por las noches.

La miré con los ojos abiertos ante aquel comentario, sorprendida por lo extremista que podía ser. Y no pude más que reírme ante aquello. Lo último que el Uchiha querría sería colarse en mi habitación.

- O... a las malas podrías quedarte algunos días en nuestras casas, asi pasarías menos tiempo allí y verías menos a Uchiha-san...

- ¡Claro! ¡Hinata ha dado con la solución! - gritó Temari dando una palmada. Luego sonrió con entusiasmo. - Puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando quieras, lo sabes.

- Si, y en la mía. - dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa.

Las observé mientras les sonreía con calidez. Estaba agradecida porque me quisieran ayudar pero no estaba segura de que huir de esa forma fuera la solución. Además tampoco quería molestarlas de esa manera.

- Os lo agradezco mucho chicas... pero no se si eso será lo mejor. Aunque me aleje de Sasuke no va a eliminar el problema, lo seguiré viendo de todas maneras.

Ante aquello sus sonrisas menguaron. Aunque Temari, como lo esperaba, no se rindió.

- Lo sabemos, pero al menos habrá menos oportunidades de que Sasuke te ataque.

Lo último que dijo hizo que una imagen me viniera a la mente. Era del día anterior, cuando Sasuke me había encerrado con él en el armario. Vi su cara, de nuevo tan cerca de la mía, y sus ojos me miraban con profundidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

- Yo...

-¡Chicas!

Un gritó proveniente de la entrada nos interrumpió. Giramos la vista hacía la puerta de la azotea. Quien había gritado no era otra que Ten- Ten, que se dirijía hasta nosotras corriendo. Llegó casi sin aire y con cara de preocupación.

- Chicas...- hablaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. - Sasuke... Sasuke se está peleando …

- ¿Y qué?- Temari la miró sin entender. - No es raro, ya es costumbre.

- Es que …. ¡es que se está peleando con Naruto!

Eso nos pilló desprevenidas. Las tres la observamos con gran sorpresa y luego nos miramos entre nosotras. No dijimos nada, en cambio en unos segundos empezamos a correr hacia la salida. ¿Sasuke y Naruto?. Demonios, si alguien no detenía a esos dos, iban a acabar muy mal.

·

·

**Y bueeeeeno, hasta aquí este tercer capítulo. Que, ¿Os gustado?**

**A mi particularmente me ha parecido decente pero lo que viene después **

**va a estar mucho mejor, os lo prometo ê_ê Pasará algo bastante interesante muajajajaja**

**Y bueno, a ver si me decís si os gusta como va avanzando la historia **

**y que más personajes queréis ver! ^^ Que los comentarios ayudan mucho a mi inspiración e.e**

**Y antes de irme dar las gracias a: **

**·**

**Namikaze****: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! *O*. Pronto se sabra**

**lo que pasa entre Sasuke y Naruto. Y Itachi... muajajaja**

**le tengo preparado algo especial a él ê_e **

**Sigue disfrutando el fic y cualquier idera ya sabes ^3^**

**Luceprice****: *o* me encanta que te encantara el momento Shikatema, es que**

**tengo que poner esa pareja en todas partes . Y Deidara aún no se**

**si aparecerá pero no lo descarto aún eh è.e Espero**

**que te siga gustando el fic ^^**

**InesUchiha****: Dejar picada a la gente es mi objetivo, así que solo puedo**

**alegrarme por ello jajajaja. Espero que te siga gustando así el fic! ^^**

**·**


End file.
